Show Me The Stars
by LiliersChan
Summary: Pans been waiting five years for him to show her the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea forming in my head for a while now and I finally decided to put it all together. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes and also, I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Enjoy :3**

**Show me the stars**

A shimmering gold disk began to shine through the valley. A lone figure sat there drinking in the liquid of gold droplets, watching as it grew into a big ball of fire its colors changing from a burnt orange to a shade of ochre. Its heat radiated onto the earth as it moved across the sky, gracing every living thing with its presence.

A girl sat atop a small hill, a variaty of flowers surrounding her. Letting out a deep sigh, the girl brought her knees up to her chest resting her head gently against the top of them. She then wrapped a thick strand of raven-colored hair around her manicured finger. The ring she wore glistened as the suns rays shone down on her. She closed her eyes a moment before leaning back, her palms laying flat against the grass and her fingertips digging into the ground beneath her. Finally after what seemed forever, the young girl looked up towards the sky, her onyx eyes boring into the endless blue that was beginning to fill with clouds, like a white veil surrounding the planet.

It has been five years.

Five years since she had seen his face, heard his voice, felt his touch...

She had waited for him, every day seeming to grow even longer than the one before. Constantly being judged by her friends and family for 'not settling down' yet. She somehow managed to escape the horrible subject whenever it was brought up, knowing that one day he would return for her. Then she would show them, all of them. Dont get her wrong, she loved her family, family was important to her but their looks of disapproval never went unnoticed by her. Thats what she had thought anyways, eventually though the days grew into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and she began feeling doubt etch its way into the back of her mind.

The girls fingers subconsciously dug deeper into the soft ground, with her eyebrows casted downwards a small scowl emitted its way through her lips at the thought of him never returning like he had promised.

The girl stretched her legs out as she completely layed back onto the soft bed of grass. She crossed one leg over the other and brought her hands to rest behind her head, using them as a pillow as she continued gazing into the sky above her.

_She stepped into the white room with him following close behind, setting her bag down by the nearest wall. Immediately beginning her normal exercises, she cast her eyes towards him just as he was entering the code into the digital pad located to the left of the door. Finally, turning away from the door he smirked as he caught her gazing at him, causing her to quickly look away and complete her routine. She stood there, closing her eyes for a moment to let her mind linger on thoughts of him. Her eyes shot open as she felt a pain in her gut only moments before she was sent flying into the closest wall. Damnit, he started without her. Sending a glare in his direction, a smirk plastered on his face she turned her head to the side, spitting out blood as she quickly came to a stand. The girl spread her legs, bending at the knees her fingers clenched into fists at her sides. Concentrating on all of her energy, the young girl let out a scream her power rising to greater heights before errupting into a golden aura around her. Her once midnight black hair, ablazed into a bright yellow, flowing weightless around her, let alone two strands on either side of her face. She opened her now teal-colored eyes and smirked at her oponent in front of her, who was now also leveling up into his super saiyajin form. She stared in awe at his transformation, letting out a small gasp as he fazed out, and reappeared behind her._

_"you're too distracted..." _

_His breath caressed her ear, sending shivers throughout her body as she quickly turned her head back towards him. She attempted to spin around, sending a roundhouse kick to his face but her reaction must have been too slow for him since he grabbed a hold of her ankle, spinning around and sending the young warrior to crash into the wall behind them. _

Her lips tugged into a sad smile as she replayed the fond memory in her mind. She definitely got her ass handed to her that day. Humming softly to herself, she slowly rose into a sitting position, shivering slightly as the gentle breeze picked up around her.

"Getting to be that time already?" The girl turned her head towards the figure that just touched down to the ground and now stood only a couple feet away from her.

Said figure brought his hand behind his head, resting it against the back of his neck the typical Son grin plastered to his face.

"Hey Panny-Chan! yeah you know how mom can get, should have seen the fit Videl and her threw when they woke up and realized you weren't there!"

Pan let out a small laugh, "I can imagine it now!" Despite ChiChi's old age, her temper was stronger than ever, and her mother was turning out to be just as bad!

The girl stretched her arms above her head, arching her back before coming to a stand, "I suppose..."

Pan took one last look at the now fully risen sun before turning completely around, she sent a smile to her uncle as he lifted gently off of the ground and sped off in the direction of her home with her close in pursuit.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

"Oh dende Pan! Just what the hell did you do to your nails!"

All saiyajins present cringed at the screeching coming from the blue haired beauty standing in front of Pan. Bra stood there, one hand on her hip, the other gripping onto the younger girls hand in front of her, as she took in the damage. The older girl half dragged Pan up the stairs and into the bathroom, mumbling incoherent things under her breath. Pan let out a deep sigh as she allowed herself to be dragged by Bra, everyones laughter fading behind her the further they got from the kitchen.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Pan spun around, facing the mirror located in front of her, she gasped softly at the reflection staring back at her. She glanced back towards her mom just as a soft sob escaped her mothers lips.

"My baby is all grown up..."

ChiChi placed a comforting hand along Videls back as she ushered her and everyone else out of the room, leaving Pan behind with her thoughts. She averted her eyes back to the mirror in front of her. She wore a strapless dress decorated with a lacy sweet heart neckline. Her fingers trailed across the pleated bodice as she dreamily admired the lace appliqued chiffon fabric of her a-line skirt. She turned her head to see the lace hemmed train. This couldn't really be her, could it? Standing there Pan sucked in a small breath, releasing it slowly, she closed her eyes for just a moment.

_The gentle night breeze blew against the trees scattered across the darkened forest. Two figures stood there, gazes locked onto eachother. Her eyes boring into his, and his into hers. He took one step closer and she drew in a small intake of breath. Hesitantly raising his arms, he cupped both her cheeks in the palms of his hands, with such a gentleness neither of them knew he possessed. Resting her hands gently on top of his she parted her lips about to speak when he swiftly leaned down, crushing his lips to hers. She let out a small gasp, giving him the access he so desperately desired. In an instant her fingertips were sliding through his hair, caressing at the nape of his neck. Her lips were moving just as desperately against his, a soft moan escaped them as she pressed her body firmly against him. He layed her petite form gently on the bed of grass beneath them, his calloused hands touching her in places no one dared to before. The trees surrounding them whistled in the wind, while the light reflecting from the surface of the moon shone down upon the two lovers. _

_I need you..._

_The words echoed in both of their minds._

Fingers resting gently against her shoulder suddenly brought her back to reality. Pan let out a loud gasp as she spun quickly around to greet the one who dared try and sneak up on her. Instead of sending a fist in their direction like she had intended, she instead found herself twisting her ankle and falling back towards the ground. Damn heels!

Two strong hands gripped both of her shoulders, quickly setting her back on her feet.

"You okay Panny?"

The owner of those two hands smiled gently down at her. His lavender hair fell over his eyes as they roamed over the girl in front of them.

"You look...breathtaking Panny..."

"Trunks! You're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony, don't you know its bad luck!" Pan quickly spun him around so that he was facing the door, instead of at her.

Trunks let out a small chuckle, "now Panny, you don't realy believe that, do you?" He attempted turning back around, letting out a small laugh as she once again stopped him. "Okay okay, I give I give!"

Silence filled the room before Trunks spoke up once more.

"Are you sure about this Panny?"

Pan rested her head against his back and let out a small sigh, "You're my best friend Trunks.."

A pregnant pause.

"I'm sure."

Her answer was barely a whisper, but his Saiyajin hearing picked up on it. Finally releasing him, Pan smoothed her fingers over her dress.

"Now out with you, it's almost time!"

Pan turned back towards the mirror as Trunks exited the room. She let her eyes roam once more over herself before raising her arms and lowering the veil over her face. Well, this is it.

"Hey daddy." Pan smiled as she stepped off of the platform and greeted her father as he entered the room.

Gohan smiled gently towards his daughter, "my little girl is all grown up."

She swore she could see tears forming in his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Now are you absolutely sure about this?"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Pan buried her face more into his neck and slowly nodded. She was doing the right thing, wasn't she?

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Turning towards the man standing next to her, Pan watched while he slowly lifted the veil over her face. Black met black before Gohan lowered his face and pressed a loving kiss to his daughters cheek before leading her the rest of the way to the alter. He forced his feet to step away from the couple and retreat to where his wife was sitting, taking his place next to her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted ..."

_Standing at the bottom of the hill, Pan stared up at him, catching him once again with his gaze fastend on the many stars above them. Her lips tugged into a smile as she found herself making her way towards him. _

_"Do you ever miss it?" _

_A quick nod to his head was her answer. _

_She let her eyes wander to the darkened sky above her, the stars seemed to shine even brighter as her onyx orbs swept over them. Pan didnt even notice the Saiyajin-no-Oujis gaze linger on her lovingly before raising his eyes back to the endless sea of stars. _

_"Lets go there together." _

_His eyes widened slightly as he turned his head to look back at her. This time her body was turned towards him, those eyes of hers luring him to her. _

_Stepping closer to him, Pan wrapped her arms around his neck, her body fitting perfectly against his. She raised herself on her tippy-toes her lips brushing softly against his own._

_"Show me the stars Vegeta-Sama..." _

_Closing her eyes she crushed her lips to his in a passion-filled kiss. _

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace..."

Silence filled the room.

Suddenly Pans eyes widened as the feel of something cracking entered her mind. Her eyes quickly lifted to those of Trunks, her vision becoming blurry.

_Onna_

This couldn't be! Pans eyes darted around the room, searching for the owner of that voice, placing her hands against Trunks arms for support, ignoring the gasps emitting from the guests.

_"Promise me." _

_Tears began forming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away with her arm. _

_"Promise me you'll come back for me and show me the stars!" _

His voice whispered in her mind. _Betraying me already Onna? _

Eyes filling with tears, Pan shook her head, "No!"

Trunks looked down at his bride to be, confusion setting in his eyes.

"He's.. here"

By now the tears were falling from her eyes, her body shaking with every sob. Trunks let out a small sigh before smiling down at the sobbing girl in front of him, he crushed her body against his in a tight hug.

"Well then you better not keep him waiting, you know how impatient he is..."

Whispering a thank you, Pan quickly squirmed from his grasp lfiting up her dress she ran down the aisle and threw open the doors. She completely ignored the shouts from her friends and family, knowing that Trunks would fill them in, seeing as he was the only one who knew about their little secret. Hopefully one day everyone would understand.

As soon as she stepped outside, Pan lifted for the sky heading in the direction of her Ouji.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Once again Pan found herself standing at the bottom of a hill, staring up at the love of her life. Hesitantly she began walking up said hill, stopping right behind the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. She opened her mouth, about to say something only to have him cut her off.

"Took you long enough...Onna"

His gaze softened as he slowly turned around to face her.

With her eyebrows casted down, Pan let a growl escape through her lips. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you!" She snapped back at him, stepping even closer to him, her face merely inches from his.

"And just what exactly do you think you were doing with my son?" he whispered to her.

Once again she felt tears forming in her eyes. This time she didn't try and stop them. The tears fell down her pale cheeks, taking in small short breaths Pan jumped into his arms and buried her face into his neck. Sobbing quietly against him, Pan began her explanation, "I thought you forgot about your promise...I thought you forgot about me and left me behind."

_How could I possibly forget my mate? _

Eyes widening, Pan snapped her head up her gaze meeting his.

_I'm so...so so sorry. please forgive me Vegeta-Sama! _

Her thoughts entered his mind through their telepathic bond.

Whimpering softly, Pan curled against him as Vegeta picked her up bridal style crushing her against his chest. He slowly lifted off the ground, hovering just a few feet above it while Pan lifted her eyes to meet his. A smile graced the Oujis face, something she rarely ever saw, as she wound her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her lips against his own while the breeze pushed against them as he flew off into the sky.

_Let me show you the stars, watashi no koi._

**Well there it is! I suppose I could make it into an actual story. But my biggest fear is I would end up getting bored with it, turning it into one of those many unfinished stories. Hmm well maybe one day! haha. Anyways I'm sorry if it seemed... rushed at the end. I had so many different ideas and found it starting to get hard putting it all together. **

**Please Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have decided to continue this story a little bit. Warning this is a Lemon, its rated M for a reason. Also I do not own DBZ and I apologize for any mistakes. :3 So enjoy! **

The gentle breeze collided with the old wood church as the sky exploded with hues of reds and oranges. The golden disk slowly descended below the west horizon the last traces of light slowly swallowed by the land. The scene layed out before the world screamed calm and serene. Although one couldn't say the same for the scene taking place inside the church.

Lavender hair fell over bright blue eyes as Trunks watched Pan leave through the double doors at the front. Letting out a deep sigh he ran his fingers through his hair, immediately Bra was at his side putting a comforting hand on his arm, she opened her mouth to speak just as Gohan began making his way after Pan.

"Wait Gohan!" Trunks ran down the aisle and stood in front of Gohan, who in return narrowed his eyes at the one stopping him.

"What do you mean wait? dont you think you should be going after your bride to be? dont you love her? where did she go anyways? what happened?" The vein that had previously appeared on Gohans forehead, began growing larger the more questions he spewed out at the younger man before him.

"Um..."

Gohan pushed past him and began leveling up just enough to take off after his daughter. Trunks let out a small scream his once lavender hair turned golden as spurts of lightning crackled around him, he fazed out and reappeared once again in front of Gohan.

"There are some things I need to explain, and here is not the place to do it." His voice echoed throughout the church.

"Excuse me?" Gohans head snapped up at him, his power began rising.

A burst of power escaped Trunks once again, putting a stop to whatever it was Gohan was about to do.

"If I might add most of you are a.. little out of practice." He narrowed his eyes at Gohan before he let them wander to any one else who dared defy his orders. "I think everyone just needs to stay calm, and meet back at my place. Then and only then, will I explain what is going on." His gaze returned to the man in front of him, teal boring into onyx. "Okay?"

Gohan looked at Trunks once more before letting out a small sigh, he released the power he was holding back and his body relaxed. "You're right, besides I'm sure Pan can take care of herself..." Once this was said Videl came up behind her husband, smoothing a hand over his shoulder as she looked from the two saiyajins.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

As soon as Chichi entered the Briefs home she headed straight for the kitchen, videl closely behind.

"Let me take care of this one ChiChi.." Videl smiled sweetly as she led ChiChi to the kitchen table sitting her down on one of the chairs. "You can...guide me through it.." she stated, learning a long time ago to choose her words wisely when dealing with the wife of Son Goku.

Everyone shuffled into the kitchen at the smell of the food Videl was preparing, they all smiled and greeted ChiChi as they sat around the large table.

"Explain. Now Trunks" Gohans head snapped up to stare at the demi-saiyajin, a frown plastered on his face. Videl placed a plate full of food before him.

"No need to be rude Son Gohan. We will eat first, then talk" She gave her husband a stern look, who in return, quickly nodded to his wife as she turned around reaching for another plate to fill with food.

When everyone finished, they all turned to Trunks awaiting his explanation.

"Well...it all started five years ago, shortly after the sudden death of my mother..."

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

The wind picked up, causing the dirt to swirl around them as Vegetas feet touched down on the ground. Lowering his head, his gazed fixated on the sleeping form of the woman curled in his arms.

"Onna..You need to wake up."

"Fiver more minutes.." Pan mumbled against him as she buried her face further into the crook of his neck.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, gently nudging her once more only to be ignored once again. A frown formed on his face before he released his hold on her. Pan hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She glared up at the Saiyajin-no-Ouji.

He let out a loud laugh shrugging his shoulders, Vegeta stepped over the angered Saiyajin and stalked over to the ship a few feet from where they landed.

Pan struggled to her feet, her anger rising as she tripped over the small heels she wore. Letting out a frustrated scream Pan kicked the shoes off of her feet and stomped over to Vegeta. She opened her mouth ready to spew insult after insult at him, when her eyes came upon the large vessel in front of them.

Lifting his arm, Vegeta pushed one of the tiny buttons located on the watch he wore. "You were going to say something?" He smirked down at her while a digital keypad popped up in front of him.

"Oh shut up, Saiyajin-no-Ouji!" Pan mocked, turning her head away from him.

His fingers moved swiftly over the keypad as he entered in the code. The sound of air releasing was heard before the door to the ship cracked open. After a moment the door touched down to the ground and the couple slowly walked up. Pans fingers ran smoothly over the interior walls of the ship. She let her eyes wander and take in her surroundings.

"I've never seen a design like this.." She mumbled.

Vegeta took his place in the swivel chair, located at the front of the ship, "Bulma knew I wanted to return to space, She built it for me a couple years before she passed."

"Oh" Pan lowered her eyes for a moment, jealousy bursted through her veins and her heart felt as if it would fall into her stomach. Wait a minute. What was she thinking? Bulma was family and she knew what she was getting into the moment she fell for Vegeta. Regret suddenly filled her senses for thinking badly of Bulma.

_Its okay Onna. _

The color rushed to her cheeks as she realized her thoughts had filtered into his. Standing there, Pan decided her feet looked pretty interesting at the moment. She watched as she crossed one leg over the other, her fingers intertwining together behind her.

"Come here." Vegeta stopped what he was doing and turned his chair so that he was facing her.

Pan finally tore her gaze away from her feet and lifted her gaze to meet his. Hesitantly she walked to him and vegeta pulled her onto his lap. The sudden action caused Pans eyes to widen.

"Vegeta-sama..."

"Be quiet, Onna" Before she could even respond, Vegeta leaned in his gaze so full of heated passion Pan nearly melted in his arms, and then his lips were on hers. Pan couldn't stop her body from trembling against his.

She clung to him tightly as he nibbled at her mouth, his hands cupped her behind and fastened tight as he stood and walked towards the back of the ship. Vegetas well practiced fingers discarded her clothing and tossed them aside as he made his way towards the bed. Pans back pressed against the softness of the mattress and she stared up at the ceiling above them, which was soon blotted out by Vegetas head and shoulders as he lowered himself on top of her.

Vegetas hand moved down her leg, hot on the flesh of her thigh, groping swiftly upward and inward, rough fingertips circling her sensitive bud. He dipped one long finger into her wetness, then another catching Pans soft cry in his mouth. Pan groaned as he slid his fingers out, he held her close with one hand while the other pushed aside his clothing and he entered her in one swift movement. She arched under him and felt his lips on her chest, moving up along her collarbone and over her neck.

Pan flung her legs apart and wrapped them tightly against his heaving back. Her body tightened as his thrusts came faster, more insistent. Her arms found their away around his neck, hanging on for dear life as she arched her back under him. Her body shuddered against him and she felt him come inside of her. Breathing heavily, Vegeta collapsed on top of her. He stared down at the goddess beneath him, and Pans lips tugged into a smile.

"Onna...I..."

Cutting him off with a kiss Pan tightened her arms around him and he lowered his head to rest his forehead against her own.

_I love you too my Ouji_

Vegeta slowly slid out of her, and Pan groaned squirming under him. He smirked as he layed down beside her, one arm under her, the other laying protectively over her. Sighing happily Pan snuggled back against his chest, feeling warm and protected in his embrace.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Vegeta slowly pulled away from the sleeping form in his arms, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly two arms snaked around his mid-section, and Pans naked form was pressing against his back. She rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes lifting to meet his.

"Its okay, you didn't wake me." Pan mumbled as if reading his mind. She buried her face more into the curve of his neck, her fingers tracing patterns along his chest.

"We'll be leaving shortly, I've already prepared everything. Are you sure you want to leave this way?" Pan nodded while Vegeta came to an erupt stand and began pulling his clothes together. Smirking once again as he felt her eyes on him.

"Like what you see, Onna?" When he finished he turned back around to face her. Pans eyes bore into his own, once again luring him to her. She slid the tip of her tongue along her lips, watching as he stepped closer to her. Vegeta leaned down brushing his lips gently against hers, before he leaned close to her ear.

"You'll pay later for teasing me like that.." He nibbled along her ear and Pan couldn't control the shiver making its way through her body. Vegeta pulled away and stalked out of the room. Lowering her eyes, Pan let out a growl before throwing herself back against the bed.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Everyone stared wide-eyed as Trunks finished talking, before they all busted out laughing.

"You're telling me... I'm supposed to believe that my daughter is having an affair with Vegeta, of all people, and is now running away with him?" Gohan wiped away the tears forming under his eyes before returning his gaze back to the younger man in front of him.

Trunks eyes remained serious, all laughter ceased and Gohan took a small intake of breath.

"I'll Kill him." Gohan stood quickly, causing the chair he was sitting in to slam against the floor. Before anyone could say anything he was out the front door, kicking his feet off the ground and flying in the direction he felt his daughters Ki.

"Shit, we have to stop him before he gets himself killed!" Trunks was out the door and after Gohan, leaving behind a group of very stunned people. Bra was the first to snap back to reality, then Goten at the sound of his wifes voice in the back of his mind. In an instant he too was after the other saiyajins, leaving Bra behind to keep the others calm.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Sitting back in his chair, Vegeta began pulling up multiple screens before him preparing the ship for take off. Then he sensed it.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

The sight only added fuel to the fire. Gohans anger boiled over, his eyes flashing from black to teal, then back again. Upon sensing his daughters and Vegetas Ki's together Gohan let out an angry scream and forced his power to rise higher before it bursted into a golden aura around him. His now teal-colored eyes filled with hate and anger towards the much older saiyajin. Suddenly, eyes wide with shock, Gohan felt himself plummeting into the rocks below him.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Trunks immediately transformed in order to keep up with the older saiyajin in front of him. He watched as Gohan finally transformed as well, causing Trunks to push himself even further. Finally catching up, Trunks took hold of Gohans arm and swung him around, throwing the startled man into the rocks below. (A/N sorry if that seemed a little confusing, i just wanted to get each POV in)

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Vegeta watched the scene unfold before him. Gohan coming at them, his son interfering and briefly stopping him. His lips tugged into a smirk and he pressed one single button on the keyboard before coming to a stand.

"Looks like i'll have to face him anyways." Letting out a small laugh, Pan came up behind him now dressed in spandex shorts and a sports bra. Vegeta let his eyes trail over her body before nodding. His pride would not permit him to leave this way anyways. Besides it was him Gohans anger was directed towards, not Pan. The door once again lowered and the couple descended down the walkway.

Trunks and Gohan were locked in a fierce battle, matching blow for blow.

"I know that he's your father Trunks, but you know this isn't right!" Gohan seethed, knocking away another ki blast with his forearm.

"Stop it!"

Both men ignored Pan, which only angered her more. She immediately powered up and prepared her fighting stance.

_Don't be reckless, Onna.._

Placing both hands at one side like her grandfather had done so many times before, she pushed Vegetas voice from her mind.

"Ka..." Concentrating, she began forming energy in her hands.

"Me..."

Trunks blocked another oncoming attack from Gohan.

"Ha...Me..." Pan narrowed her eyes.

"Ha...!" Thrusting her arms forward, Pan released her attack on her father. Trunks fazed out at the last second while Gohan readied himself with his own Kamehameha wave. Putting everything she had into her attack, Pan watched as the two attacks collided. She felt herself being pushed back, momentarily losing her concentration. The last thing she heard was the scream of her name as the attack swallowed her whole.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

"Oh Dende what have I done?"

This is the time Goten chose to fly in, face full of confusion. His feet touched down on the ground next to Trunks. Gohan sat in the crater his body had created, fingers running through his hair as he continued cursing himself for his stupidity. It was when Vegeta had powered up in a flash, lifting to the sky and knocking Gohan into the earth below with such fierceness, that he realized what he had done to his own daughter.

Pan lay there looking as if she were thrown around like a rag doll. Cuts and bruises marvelled her body and her breathing came out in small jagged gasps. Vegeta knelt, hunched over her, the worry evident in his eyes as he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands.

"Onna.."

Carefully picking up the broken mess that was Pan, Vegeta held her body close against his chest and made his way back towards the ship. Walking into one of the rooms Pan had yet to explore, he set her inside the regeneration tank. Just as Vegeta placed the mask over her face, the others made their entrance. Gohan lowered his eyes in shame at the sight of his daughter. This isn't the way things were supposed to be. It took everything in him just to get used to the fact that Pan wanted to marry Trunks. Now it turned out her true desire was none other than... Vegeta.

"Is she going to be alright, dad?" Trunk's question brought Gohan out of his thoughts.

After typing in the required information, the tank began to fill. Letting out a small grunt, Vegeta turned back towards the others, his eyes clouded over with anger as his gaze lingered on Gohan.

"She's a saiyajin. Of course she'll be fine!" With that said he pulled out a chair and took a seat in front of the regeneration tank. His eyes never left the beauty trapped inside it.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Bra ran her fingers through her thin blue locks. Krillin and his small family had headed home, leaving Videl, Chichi, and Bra.

"It seems..." Bra began and the two women leaned in closer to her.

"It seems Gotens still not sure whats going on" She let out a small laugh while the two women fell to the floor. Rolling her eyes, bra continued, "He says Pans in the regeneration tank and everyone else is fine and that we should all head over there so everything can be explained."

At the mention of Pan and regeneration tank in the same sentence, Videl instantly perked up. "What happened to my Panny-chan? What are we standing around here for?"

Nodding their heads in agreement, the small group headed outside. Bra decapsulated her vehical, once videl helped Chichi in, she hopped in on the other side and they drove off towards the others.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

Her body ached. Pan had never in all of her life felt this way, despite her intense training with the Saiyajin-no-Ouji. Her eyes sprang open and she panicked upon seeing the liquid enveloped around her. She began thrashing around in her temporary confinement when suddenly the machine began beeping and the liquid began draining at the bottom. Pan tore the mask off her face and stepped out of the tank, shivering as soon as the air touched her drenched skin. Pan lifted her eyes only to be met with ones that so resembled her own. He was definitely the last person she expected to see at that moment. And where was Vegeta? Her eyes filled with disappointment as they darted around the room searching for any sign of him.

_I'm here Onna. _

Pans eyes widened with shock. Why hadn't she sensed him?

Pan

Pan

"Pan!"

Gasping, Pan realized her father had been trying to gain her attention.

"What?" she snapped a little more harsh than she had intended. Anger washed over his face and his hands quickly grasped onto Pans shoulders giving her a small shake.

"Just what in the hell were you thinking, Pan? And with Vegeta of all people? What about Bulma?" His face was merely inches from hers.

"What about Bulma?" She spat back at him. Gohans eyes widened in disbelief.

"Have you no shame? Didnt I raise you better than this? Vegeta was her husband, he is as old as your grandfather!" Raising his hand, Gohan made to strike her but was stopped by a death-like grip around his wrist.

"Dont you dare touch her." Vegeta growled and looked to Pans shocked face. No one had even sensed him come up behind Gohan.

_You really think I would let him lay a finger on you after what occured earlier? _

Vegeta smirked at her reaction as he released Gohans arm.

"Try actually listening to what she has to say." With that said, Vegeta turned to stalk out of the room, but not without sending one last glare in Gohans direction. He was lucky the girl loved him so much.

"Why Pan?" At this, Pan raised her eyes to her fathers while he continued, "Of all the people why him?" Gohans eyes bore into her own.

She raised her head even higher, "It's simple daddy. I love him."

"How would you know..." He started but she immediatelly cut him off with her hand.

" I need him. When im without him its almost unbearable. The five years we were seperated was...I almost died daddy..." Pan struggled with her words. "Whether you like it or not, I am going to be with him."

In that moment, Pan reminded Gohan so much of his wife, her eyes full of determination as he attempted to teach her and Goten how to fly when they were younger. Sighing Gohan ran his fingers through his hair. If he didn't want to lose his daughter he was going to have to just deal with this whole...situation. Why was being a parent so difficult?

"Okay Pan.." He forced the words to leave his mouth and Pans eyes widened with excitement.

"Only if..." A pregnant pause.

Pan bit down on her bottom lip as she awaited him to continue. Gohan wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Only if you forgive me for my actions earlier." By now tears were filling her eyes and she nodded against his chest.

"I'll just have to accept who you choose to be with, doesn't mean I have to like it" He laughed. "And no matter what, you'll always be my little Panny-Chan" Gohan smiled into the top of her head before finally releasing her. He wiped away her tears, "So why space?" Before he could get an answer Gohan heard a commotion at the end of the hall.

"Oh! Just look at my baby! what happened to you?" Videl rushed into the room .

"Oh... It's nothing momma." Videl checked over every inch of Pans body, making her feel as if she were two again. Finally satisfied, Videls eyes flared with anger.

"Son Pan! You tell me this instant what is going on." Videl stood in front of father and daughter with both hands on her hips. Pan let out a small laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well...I.." She started when Gohan cut her off.

"Videl hunny...I'll explain everything to you later. I promise. I'm sure right now Panny-Chan could use a bite to eat and maybe some more rest..." The look in his eyes told her everything she needed, Videl knew she could trust her husband. Slowly nodding she headed arm in arm with Pan out the door and towards the front of the ship.

Vegeta stood off to the side arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face, as usual. Trunks sat in front of the main control panel going over some calculations while Goten watched, confusion written all over his face. Of course Chichi already found her way to the small kitchen and began preparing a feast fit for six saiyajins, while Bra supervised.

Goten was the first to notice his niece, "Panny-Chan! How are you feeling?" Walking away from Trunks, goten stood in front of Pan, ruffling her hair before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Not too bad" She rolled her shoulder back, wincing slightly.

"Okay everything is looking good Dad!" Trunks pushed himself away from the dashboard as Vegeta walked up beside him, his eyes scanning over the screens pulled up in front of them before giving a grunt of approvement.

"You're leaving already?" Everyones heads snapped up at the shrill sound of Bras voice. Stomping her way out of the kitchen, she stood in front of Vegeta. Dende, she looked so much like her mother in that moment.

His thought entered Pans mind and she felt as if she could die right then and there, quickly slipping back on her mask she forced a smile to her face. Vegeta glanced in her direction, the look of hurt leaving her face as soon as it appeared didnt go unnoticed. A second later and he surely would have missed it.

"You disappear off of the face of the earth for five years, come back for not even a day to pick up that..child over there.." Bra pointed a finger in Pans direction before continuing "only to leave us again?"

Videl ignored the fight going on between father and daughter as she turned to face her own daughter.

"You really need to leave now?" Her eyes filled with tears and she didnt try and fight them back, instead they rolled silently down her pale cheeks. By now Gohan walked by the two and went to check on his mother in the kitchen.

Pan reached for her mother and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry about me momma. I'll stay in contact and come visit frequently."

Videl nodded against her daughter. "It doesnt make you leaving any easier though." The two girls laughed.

"Its time to eat!" Chichi's voice overpowered everyone else's and they all gathered in the kitchen.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

"We wont leave until tomorrow." Seven heads all snapped up at the same time as soon as the words left the Saiiyajin-no-Oujis lips. After a moment everyone returned to the food placed before them. Pan lowered her eyes, moving around the food on her plate, only when she realized her fathers gaze on her did she resume her eating.

And so the meal had ended, Videl helped Chichi clear the dishes off of the table, bringing them to the sink to wash. Bra and Goten excused themselves, apologizing on their way out. Trunks left shortly after that mumbling something about going over some files. By now Vegeta had already stalked off to the gravity room built inside the ship; leaving Pan, Gohan, Chichi, and Videl.

Pan stood there finding herself staring once again at her feet. She had one leg crossed over the other, and her hands behind her back.

"Well Pan hunny... we better get going. We'll be back early in the morning.." She lifted her eyes just as her parents walked up in front of her. She fought back the urge to cry as she wrapped her arms around both of her parents. It's not like she wouldn't see them again, besides she did this once before when she was much younger. Releasing the breath she had been holding Pan waved good bye to her parents as they scooped up Chichi and headed for home.

She was alone now.

Well not exactly, Pan stole a glance down the hall and towards the gravity room and concentrated on his ki. Satisfied, Pan lowered her ki to nothing and slipped off the ship, wandering as far away as she possibly could.

**OooOooOooOOoOoooooO**

The cold water brushed up along the underside of her thigh, goosebumps spread across her skin and she shivered, tightening her arms around her legs. She rested her head against the top of her knees as as she looked out, the moon shattered in the intensity of a rippling pond. Pan closed her eyes and listened to the wind whistle as it passed through the leaves surrounding her, she was completely oblivious to the pair of dark orbs watching her every move. His thoughts echoed in her own and she felt her heart shatter.

Dende! She was pathetic!

Pans shoulders shook with each sob, her hands formed into fists and she shut her eyes tight.

"How do I compete with someone who is already dead?" Pan took in a deep shuddering breath, choking on her tears. Vegetas eyes widened, despite the distance between himself and Pan, he had heard every word clear as day. As soon as the words left the girls mouths his stomach twisted into a knot. What was this feeling?

Suddenly his fingers were in his hair, grasping his head as he doubled over in pain. He bit back the scream trying to wretch its way from his throat, only once before had he felt this pain. Their bond was breaking. As the pain subsided, Vegeta struggled to his feet and made his way over to Pan.

She should have known he would come. Pan quickly wiped away any sign of her tears with her forearm. She took in one deep breath and slowly released it, her eyes clouding over to hide the pain she knew was evident in them.

"Do you always make the habit of spying on people?" unwrapping her arms from around her legs, Pan finally lifted her head her gaze meeting his. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and a frown formed on his face. How was he supposed to convince her that his feelings for Bulma were...

Pan quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you incapable of talking now?"

Nothing.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Pan rose to her feet, now facing away from him. She lifted her head to the star-filled sky above them. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. She watched one particular star fall out of the sky like an arrow and then fade into nothingness.

"Damnit Onna! Quit shutting me out!" Vegeta grabbed a hold of her and spun her around on her heel so that she was facing him.

"I dont know what you are talking about." Her words came out calm, but she was shaking on the inside. She had never seen Vegeta like this, his eyes displayed so many different emotions to her.

Vegeta immediately released his grip on her causing Pan to lose her footing and fall into the pond behind her.

"What the hell was that for?" Pan was on her feet and in his face in an instant sending and uppercut to his stomach. Completely caught off guard, Vegeta stumbled back. His eyes filled with anger, but Pan didn't hesitate. She sent a round house punch to his face, this time Vegeta was ready and he bent backwards, Pans knuckles brushed past the tip of his nose.

Fazing out, Vegeta reappeared behind the unsuspecting girl, his arms snaked under hers and he smirked as he held her against his chest. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You're too distracted.."

Pans eyes suddenly filled with tears as she recalled the memory.

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish.." He continued, loosening his hold on Pan. She took this opportunity to power up into her super saiyajin form, the force pushed Vegeta back. Pan manuvered her way completely out of his grasp, turning she sent a roundhouse kick to his face. The force of her kick sent Vegeta plummeting into the ground several feet away.

"Who's distracted now Saiyajin-no-Ouji?" Crossing her arms in a very Vegeta-like manner, Pan grinned as she floated slightly above the ground in front of him.

Vegeta quickly regained his composure, wiping away the tiniest hint of blood forming at his mouth. Quickly powering up he charged at her, fist ready. Pan crossed her arms infront of her, blocking his punch.

The two continued like that for hours until both layed sprawled out upon the earths surface. A good amount of cuts and bruises covered their bodies, more-so on Pan. Her rapid breathing finally returned to normal, and by now the suns rays stretched across the earth, bringing joy and warmth along with it.

"She isn't you." The words left his lips in a whisper, but he knew she heard him. It took a moment for it to register in her mind, but once it did she quickly sat up, eyes wide with disbelief.

Pan let her eyes wander over to where he was laying, by now though he was already in a sitting position, eyes closed, he leaned back on the palms of his hands with one knee bent. Pan had never seen him so calm and relaxed.

"I cared deeply for Bulma..." He paused, and Pans chest tightened. "I actually almost believed I was in love with her.." She wouldn't have believed his words if she weren't hearing them with her own ears at that very moment. Pan opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when he opened his eyes to look at her.

Vegeta struggled with his words, "I will always hold a place for Bulma she was a good friend to me, but its you Son Pan, I love." And he smiled at her.

Pan lunged herself into his arms, once again feeling whole in his embrace. It seemed that the stars were now within her grasp, she just had to reach up and grab them.

**Theres going to be one last chapter to this story. It's actually almost completed so I should have that up pretty soon. Also I'm sorry if Vegeta seems... a bit OOC. In my opinion its been how many years after the ending to dbz/dbgt and people change. Even the Saiyajin-no-ouji. Lol. Anyways I hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was really iffy about posting this but here it goes. I'm sorry for any mistakes and also I don't own DBZ/GT. **

**3 years later**

Humming softly to herself Pan lifted her feet and rested them against the dashboard, the only other noise was the consistant tapping of the keyboard next to her.

"Must you do that?" To this day his gruff voice sent chills down her spine.

"But they hurt! You try having feet the size of a balloon!" A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes came to rest on her swollen feet.

Vegeta snorted, "I was talking about that annoying humming Onna."

"Oh..Hey! There is nothing wrong with my humming!" Pan pouted pulling her feet off the dashboard and swinging around to face him.

Halting his actions he turned to face her, regretting his decision immediately once seeing her perfected 'puppy-dog' look as she had once called it. Vegetas eyes softened once lowering to her mid-section.

"I..guess it's not...that annoying.." He struggled with his words causing Pan to burst out with laughter. She scooted her chair closer to his, reaching for his arm and Vegeta allowed her to place his hand along her stomach.

"And anyways, it's good for the baby." Pans face glowed as she spoke about their child, her hand smoothed over his own. Suddenly his eyes widened and he whipped his hand back. Pans eyes filled with laughter as she reached back over for his hand. "It was just the baby kicking." Vegeta answered with a grunt and returned to his work.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap" Without waiting for an answer Pan struggled to her feet and disappeared to the back.

A sigh escaped the Oujis lips as he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes in concentration, a small smile played at his lips as he thought back on the past few years. The woman sure knew how to take him on an adventure, there never was a dull minute in their lives. The love he had for her grew with every second and she continued to prove herself to him.

Bulma was the first woman he could trust, but the years they were together had taught him it wasn't true love that they held for eachother. After her sudden death he was almost positive he wouldnt trust a woman like that ever again. If it weren't for his children he would have possibly resumed to his old ways. And then there was Pan.

Everything about her was amazing. He always admired her will to fight and her attitude and looks screamed saiyajin. To this day the girl never ceased to amaze him. Somehow she wormed her way into his heart and pushed him further than Bulma ever could imagine.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open at the sounding alarm, one of the screens popped up in front of him signaling that one of the engines were shot. Vegeta cursed and began typing in the nearest coordinates, luckily there was a planet nearby and hopefully they could find the right parts to fix this hunk-of-junk. Both hands gripped the dashboard in front of him as he braced himself when the ship passed through the planets atmosphere.

_What's going on? _

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he guided the ship. _It's nothing onna, just making a quick stop just brace yourself!_

Moments later the ship landed safely on the planets surface, letting out a small sigh of relief Vegeta pushed himself away from the main control panel and headed towards the door of the ship.

_Vegeta! Is everything okay?_

_Yes Onna, just please go back to sleep. You need your rest. _Vegeta rolled his eyes. The damn woman worried too much.

Opening her eyes, Pan stared up at the blank ceiling above her. She moved her arm over the other side of the bed, sighing upon realizing its emptiness. Her hands flung to her stomach and her eyes shut tightly while she gritted her teeth. Once the pain subsided she released the breath she had been holding and struggled to her feet. Hopefully they were almost home. There was no way she was having this baby on this blasted ship!

"Vegeta!" Pan headed down the hall in search for the Ouji.

_Where are you?_ placing her hands on her hips, Pan let out a small sigh as she headed towards the front. Pressing on a few of the keys, the monitor in front of her changed to the view outside.

_Just stay inside Onna_

Pan turned back around, just as Vegeta made his way back inside. The dust from outside covered him from head to toe, and Pan had to stifle her laughter earning a glare from the Ouji.

"Finally going to tell me whats going on?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"One of the engines are shot. This blasted planet doesn't have the right parts." He brushed past her and towards the back to clean up.

When he returned Pan was sitting at the table in the kitchen, munching on some cookies. She lifted her gaze to meet his before coming to a stand.

"Well...From the sounds of things it seems we're stuck." She began walking over to him.

"Oh really and what gave that away?" That earned him a slap to his chest.

"Shut up! You dont have to be an ass. Anyways why don't I just use..."

"No" Once again he brushed past her.

"So now you think you can tell me what I can and cannot do?" Pan growled.

"Idiot." Pans eyes, filled with tears and he instantly regretted saying it. Damn woman was too emotional! "You'll drain all of your energy and harm not only yourself, but our brat."

"Fine!" Pan rolled her eyes at him, as soon as he let his guard down she fazed out in front of him and reappeared behind him, she placed her hand along his back, putting her index and middle fingers to her forehead. Smiling, Pan focused on a familiar ki, and then the world went black.

Before Vegeta could do anything to try and stop her it was already too late. He could sense the difference in the atmosphere and knew that they had landed back on earth.

"Goddamnit Onna...!" Turning around to face her, his eyes widened as her petite body fell forward and into his arms. Shit! Vegeta lowered himself to his knees, still cradling Pans body in his arms. He ignored the other Ki signatures close outside and focused on forcing his own energy into her body.

"Please wake up Onna..." His hand pressed against her stomach and he began concentrating. Vegeta released the breath he had been holding when he felt movement beneath his hand, but Pan herself still hadn't stirred. He held her body with one arm, his other hand cupping her cheek. Ever so slowly Vegeta leaned down and pressed his lips against the unconcious girls. Pulling back, Vegeta opened his eyes and was greeted with the reflectin of himself in her dark orbs. Sighing in relief, his arms tightened around her and he buried his face into the curve of her neck.

"You idiot." He mumbled against her neck.

"Who the hell are you ca...!" Vegeta cut her off with his lips and Pan melted in his arms. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer. Groaning low in his throat Vegeta nipped and nibbled at the side of her mouth as his hand moved down along her body. Someone began pounding on the outside of the ships walls and Pans head jerked in the direction it was coming from, she lowered her eyes sensing her father on the other side.

Coming to a stand, Vegeta quickly pulled pan to her feet. She was about to turn away from him when she felt his hand fasten around her wrist.

"Oh, and Onna.." He glared down at her, "If you ever even think of pulling a stunt like that again. I will make sure you regret it." She finally lifted her eyes to his, the worry was more than evident in them and she instantly regretted her decision while damning her stuborness. Finally he released his hold on her and brushed past her towards the door.

Vegetas eyes always told her everything, she must have scared him half to death though his pride would never allow him to openly admit that. Pans hand moved over her a belly and a smile played at her lips as she thought of her Ouji.

Moments later the suns rays filled the inside of the ship as the door lowered to the ground. Pan walked up next to Vegeta and they descended the small ramp together to greet their friends and family standing right outside.

The expressions on everyones face had Pan trying to stifle her laughter with the palm of her hand. The tears Videl had tried holding back came streaming from her eyes the moment her eyes drifted over her daughter, "Dende, my baby is having a baby!" She ran up to her daughter and engulfed her in a warm embrace. Gohans jaw nearly dropped to the floor and he looked as if he were going to pass out against her uncle Goten.

"So, was that instant transmission you guys used to get here so fast?" It was Trunks who finally changed the subject. Thank you Trunks!

Pan nodded and Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, a frown forming on his face as he sent a glare in her direction. "during our travels we stopped at Planet Yardrat and spent some time there. Upon hearing I was the granddaughter of the great Goku, they were more than willing to teach me." A grin broke across Pans face.

"What about you daddy, didn't they teach you?" It was the first words Bra said since they arrived.

"No" A small tint of crimson graced the Oujis cheeks, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Pan who snorted at the sight. The truth was for some reason he just couldn't get the technique down right.

_Be quiet Onna. _

A silence surrounded them as the others watched the silent moment pass between the two.

"Well why doesn't everyone pack up some things and head back to CC." Trunks smiled and Pans eyes lit up at the thought of a real bed. "I'm going to fly on ahead and prepare some rooms for you guys." At this Gohan led his wife inside to gather some things While Pan and Vegeta did the same.

**ooOooOoo**

"This one planet we stopped at was in the middle of some major warfare. It seems a neighboring planet invaded and tried taking over. Vegeta wanted to leave right away and not get in the middle, but all hell broke loose before we could make our escape. We ended up staying there for nearly a year aiding in major battles." Pan sipped from her glass of water, curling her feet under her as she repositioned herself on the loveseat she was seated on.

The only other ones in the room were Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks. Vegeta was in the back training in the GR, and Bra had called it an early night thirty minutes prior.

"I'm surprised Father helped at all." Trunks snorted and Pan had to stifle back her laughter.

"He almost didn't, we argued about it for days until an attack fired from the enemy grazed the side of our ship. By then he just wanted to get off this 'blasted planet' and if the only way was to help with the war then that's what he would do." Wincing, Pan bit back another jolt of pain. Videl was on her feet in an instant.

"Are you okay Panny-Chan?" Sucking in a small breath Pan slowly nodded.

"Yeah, but i think it's time I get some rest." The others nodded in agreement. Gohan stood from his place and helped his daughter up.

"Videl hunny i'll meet you upstairs, i'm going to bring Pan to her room." Videl nodded and smiled as she leaned up kissing her husband goodnight before heading up the stairs ahead of them.

Trunks bid everyone good night before walking towards his bedroom, Goten doing the same soon after. Gohan led his daughter up the stairs and down the hallway towards her room. "Thanks Dad." She lifted her gaze to his.

"Anytime kiddo." Gohan ruffled her hair and smiled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Pan watched his retreating form before turning and walking into the empty room.

_Vegeta..._

_I'll be there in a minute Onna._

A smile broke out on her face as she quickly undressed, putting on something more comfortable to sleep in. Pan made her way to the bed just as Vegeta entered the room, she sat down on the bed and watched as he made his way into the adjoining bathroom. Laying back on the bed she slowly closed her eyes, listening as he turned on the shower. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep, not even waking when the Ouji got into the bed next to her and pulled her shivering body close to his own.

The next morning Pan awoke to the sun shining in through the window, her eyes widened at the sudden wetness under her. Letting out a loud scream Pan jolted upright and struggled to release her legs that were entagled in the bed sheets. Gohan and Goten were the first to barge into the room.

"What's wrong?" They shouted at the same time.

"Is it time?" Videl squirmed her way into the room behind him, face panicked as her eyes landed on her daughter.

_Vegeta! _

Pans eyes closed in pain over the sudden contraction just as Vegeta busted through the window to their bedroom, scattering the shattered shards of glass on the carpet. Without another word he scooped Pan into his arms bridal style who in return wound her arms around his neck and took off towards the nearest hospital with the others close behind.

**ooOooOoo**

A small sigh escaped her lips, her hair matted to her forehead as she stared down at the small bundle in her arms. Her eyes shown brighter than usual as she let them roam over his face. He resembled his father, there was no doubt about that. Vegeta stepped away from the window and walked to her side, he looked down at the two not even fighting back the smile that played at his lips.

"Nasu, this is your daddy." Pan watched as Vegeta reached down and caressed their sons cheek with the tip of his finger. Nasu cooed at his father and his small brown appendage wrapped around his finger. Vegetas chest swelled with pride, he brushed aside Pans hair and pressed his lips against her forehead.

_I'm proud of you Onna._

Pan smiled, lifting her gaze to Vegetas who in return leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Their journey had been rough and long, but completely worth it in the end. The little guy curled up in Pans arms was the proof of that.

_I love you Son Pan._

_And I love you my Ouji._

_Forever and always..._

**Well thats the end, I hope you enjoyed it. :) Also I'm thinking of doing some type of Prequel to this, explain how Vegeta and Pan ended up together, I've already got the beginning typed out, but I think i'm going to put it off for a bit while I work on my other story, Nakushita. **


End file.
